1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of visual aids. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to a magnifying device particularly well suited for direct application onto a printed substrate for magnifying the print thereon without the print appearing blurred.
2. Related Art
There exist in the field of visual aids a number of magnifying devices. Such devices commonly employ a disc shaped transparent member, such as glass, having a pair of convex sides which is referred to as a lens. The lens is usually retained by a ring member which is connected to a handle. This type of magnifying device requires the user to continuously hold the device over the viewed printed substrate at a given focal point of the device. This is tiresome and difficult in some applications wherein the user may also have to operate a transportation vehicle, such as a plane or auto. If placed on the map, such devices create a visual blurring of the text with the exception of a relatively small focal region. Further, there is a need to provide a magnifying device which overcomes these problems in a manner which is more user friendly.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improvement in the field of visual aids. The present invention solves the problems above.